The present invention relates to piping in wall frames, and more specifically, to securing piping in wall frames.
Various pipes (e.g., plumbing, electrical, vent, etc.) are snaked through wall frames within a building to provide a path for various substances or elements throughout the building. While locating these pipes within the wall frames, portions of the wall frames (e.g., headers) need to be cut to provide a gap for the pipes to be inserted. The pipes are free to move within these gaps and may cause unwanted noise from expansion between the piping and wood or other issues. Further, the gaps provide an airflow passage, which may be undesirable for fire prevention purposes.